


Undesired Outcomes

by MissMollyBloom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Eavesdropping, Established Sherlolly, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMollyBloom/pseuds/MissMollyBloom
Summary: John arrives unannounced at Baker Street to hear Sherlock and Molly having a loud argument. However, not all is as it appears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Election Day! Here is my non-partisan tribute to my American friends (as an Antipodean living in Asia, I feel it's all I can do to mark the occasion!)
> 
> Just a silly little fic with a random tribute to an old favourite TV show thrown in for kicks. 
> 
> My Nov 8 post for my NaNoWriMo challenge.  
> Enjoy

John hadn't meant to intrude. He remembered what the first few months of a relationship were like - he smirked at the memory of that time with Mary, when all his wounds from the loss of his best friend were bound up by her loving touch. How many hours he spent losing himself in her, and how eagerly she'd allowed him to. Of course he knew now what he didn't know then, that she had losses of her own to grieve, too. 

So, aware of the possibilities, John approached the door of 221B with caution, afraid to imagine the possible scenarios his unscheduled visit could interrupt - although the very concept still seemed so foreign. 

It's not that he didn't think Sherlock and Molly were a good match. In fact, once their secret relationship had finally been revealed, all the mysteries of the last few years made perfect sense. 

Molly's fury at his failed drug test seemed almost out of character for the shy, unassuming woman - but when John discovered that she was the one who took him to his first stint in rehab five years earlier, of course Sherlock's lapse would feel personal. 

Sherlock's muttering of her name over and over as he teetered on the verge of death seemed an odd non sequitur, until Sherlock admitted that Molly had been a resident in his mind palace since before John and the detective had even met. 

And, of course, Sherlock's panic when he realised after his brief exile - both physically via Mycroft's jet and mentally via a chemist-shop's worth of narcotics. The speed with which he urged their driver on. The calls over and over to Molly's phone. The urgency with which he ran into Bart's. And the moment in which it was all revealed: an embrace followed by a kiss. And no mere peck on he cheek as John had seen him do before. A kiss that left he and Mary in no doubt about the nature of their relationship - but didn't stop Mary asking,

"So how long's this been going on for?"

Sherlock and Molly exchanged a sheepish glance before answering simultaneously. 

"A little while," said Molly. 

"Ten years," said Sherlock. 

John's eyes boggled. "Ten years?"

"On and off," Molly explained. 

And although it was true that Sherlock and Molly had had a turbulent, albeit secret, relationship for a decade, it seemed to John that the two would remain together for a while. A suspicion confirmed when Molly moved into Baker Street one month later, and ratified when she and Sherlock announced she was pregnant just one month after that. 

And that was why John was making an unscheduled visit to 221B that night. Mary was cleaning out the nursery. Charlotte was beginning to outgrow her first sets of clothing, and John had been charged with handing them on the baby that Mary had dubbed "Little Sherlolly."

John laughed when Mary had first coined he moniker. 

"What? Do you prefer Mollock?" Mary had asked. 

"I prefer anything to that," John admitted. 

And so Little Sherlolly was its name - at least until it could come into the world and demand a better one.

Bags of baby clothes in tow, John trudged up the stairs as loudly as possible. He remembered how insatiable Mary was in her first trimester, and didn't want to risk that Molly's hormones were having the same effect. 

But as he got to the top of the stairs, he realised there was little hope of being heard-

-Sherlock and Molly were arguing too loud for that. 

"What do you mean she deserves to win? She's done nothing to earn it!" Molly yelled. 

"Of course you'd side with him - he's just your type!" Sherlock countered at the same volume. 

"Oh Jesus," John whispered himself. He could tell what it was they were arguing about and it wasn't going to end well. 

"What do you mean?" Her tone was indignant. 

"A man who would lie and cheat and do anything to get power - and not to mention latent sexuality issues. Sound like anyone you know?" 

"-if you mean you, I can't see it."

"Not me - Moriarty!"

John winced. He really didn't think he'd have to give his friend a lesson about not talking about the ex during an argument. Especially if said ex was a notorious, psychopathic consulting criminal. 

"Oh, nice, well if we're bringing in exes here, what about her? Wanting all the rewards but not willing to admit the consequences when she gets her hands dirty? Sound familiar?"

Sherlock scoffed. "They are nothing alike. And besides, her hands got dirty. Didn't you hear the questions she just faced - they've been brutal to her!"

"But what about him - he's completely rewritten the rules of the game! It's never going to be the same after this - that has to mean something!" Molly's voice was as loud as John had ever heard it. 

"I think he's ruined it, it's broken, and everyone's going to be stuck with the consequences for at least the next 15 years."

Molly sighed, "I don't know why I bother with you sometimes."

Silence. John wondered if he should just drop the bags and go. But then he heard Sherlock call out, "I don't know how long you're planning on waiting out there John, but you really should come in."

John, coughing awkwardly, opened the door and joined the quarrelling couple in the Baker Street lounge room. 

"Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt such an important, um, discussion." John's cheeks flushed. He'd always been raised not to discuss religion or politics. 

Molly smiled a warm smile, "Don't be silly. It's not important!"

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, nothing we can change the outcome of anyway," Sherlock gestured to the tv where an image had been paused. 

John expected to see CNN or MSNBC or maybe the BBC coverage of the day's events in America. 

Instead, it was a scene on a beach, people sitting on wooden benches and a man in a blue button t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up who seemed to be the host. 

John did a double-take. "Wait, so this is what you're arguing about? A TV show?"

"Molly's introduced me to a thing called 'Survivor'."

Molly smiled, reaching out to put her hand in Sherlock's, "I really shouldn't have. He's always deducing the contestants and second-guessing who gets voted off."

"Oh." John didn't quite know what to say. "Well at least it seems like it's over now.”

On closer inspection of the screen, there was confetti and a novelty cheque ready to give to the winner - a balding man who was looking quite happy with himself.

"Well, not quite," Molly admitted. That's only season one. There's 32 more to go."

"Really!" Sherlock said, excited. 

"Really?" John said, concerned. 

John went to leave, pausing at the door to add, "Can I give you one tip? For the sake of the baby's sleep, try to get all the episodes watched before the baby arrives."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Their discussion is based on the real outcome of season 1 of survivor, which I remember watching all those years ago (back in 2000)! They're arguing about Richard and Kelly. Richard won and, arguably, by coming up with the concept of "alliances" shaped the show into what it remains today.


End file.
